Sianii the Wolf
by dat1n00b
Summary: (I do not own the image, Sianii does OwO) This book is dedicated to Sianii! she is really nice and awesome! Give it a read, maybe you will like it! It is about wolves and stuffs... haha
1. Introduction

_I would like to dedicate this book in honor of Sierra (Sianii)... she is the best person I have known on YouTube. I have always wanted to write a book about her wolfself, now that I am.. it is a little bit over whelming :') I really hope that she will like it! She ish da best of da best! _(^_^)

_~~To Sianii~~_

_I just wanted to say to you that you have been a pn amazing person and I really adore your videos! Whenever I am stressed or upset about life, I always watch a video from your channel.. they make me happy! I laugh and smile whenever I see a video from you. To be honest, you were the one who inspired me to make a "KinzTube" account. It was fun for a while but I stopped making them. But I will never forget that day... when I checked my subscribtions... and I saw... a new subscriber... and guess who it was? You! "CloverPuppy4047!" I was so over joyed, I was tearing up! :'D I was extremely happy! I will never forget that day, Sianii... never... My rolemodel, my favorite person... subcribed to me! :D _

_It is truly amazing, knowing that the person you look up to the most, is allowing you to write a story about them... I really adore you, Sianii... and even though we are far away from each other, I will still keep that dream of meeting you someday :) _

_Stay awesome Sianii!_

_- Tsukiko/ChibiDeidara13/Juliet_


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting Sianii

**Sianii the Wolf**

By Tsukiko teh Wolfie~

**Chapter 1 - Meeting Sianii**

It was the middle of winter in Yellowstone. The wind was cold and the sky was grey, the pine trees that surrounded the Moon Fighters' territory were covered in a snowy blanket. Everyone in the pack was sleeping, they were all too tired to go hunting from yesterday's battle against the Southern Rock Pack. Everyone was sleeping but one single wolf with silver fur with beautiful yellow eyes and a white underbelly and chest. Her ears were a dark grey and she had a black-tipped tail. This wolf was named "Sianii **(SIGH-an-EE)**".

"Blargh..." grumbled Sianii as she lay down on her belly. She plopped her body onto the snow covered ground. Sianii had been waiting for a while for her mate, Troy, to arrive. He had been out all day trying to find food for the pack. But Troy didn't want to wake up his mate to come with him, so he let her sleep in. This upsetted Sianii but she respected his wish. She rolled onto her back and gazed up at the grey sky. It was soon going to snow quite soon, the silver wolf knew this because she had studied the clouds. She knew when it was going to rain, when it was going to snow or hail. Sianii could even tell if there was going to be a lighting storm. She felt the cold chilly air blow across her furry face. "_Troy... come home..." _she thought to herself. A few minutes went by, she had had enough. Sianii got up and stood on her feet. She gazed out into the snowy scenery wth her beautiful solid yellow eyes. She took in a deep breath and let out a graceful low howl. She was calling for Troy.

Sianii and Troy had a strong relationship, they were strong when they were together. But whenever they were separated, they were lonely and sad. They missed each other. Sianii howled once more and dropped her voice. She waited for a reply from Troy. Nothing. Sianii looked down at the ground with a sad face. She lowered her ears and closed her eyes. She felt her eyes begin to tear up when she heard someone coming, she looked to her left. She heard footsteps, _1..23...1..23...1..23...1..23_. "_That beat... the pace... I know who it is..._" Sianii walked towards the paced footsteps. She gasped when she saw black pointy ears behind a large snow bank. "Troy!" shouted Sianii as she wagged her tail, she leaped over the snow bank and tackled her mate. Troy gasped and let out a muffled "_oof!_" Sianii wagged her tail and licked his ears. Troy grumbled and said "Sianii, don't scare me like that. I thought you were a... oh never mind." Sianii giggled and replied "Oh Troy, I missed you. Sorry, heehee." Troy smiled lightly and looked up with his deep purple eyes at his mate. Troy was a blonde wolf with a white face, black head hair and black ears. He had a dirty-blonde coloured stripe down his back, and a white-tipped tail, similar to a fox. His eyes, however, were very catching. They were a deep and mysterious purple, Sianii loved his eyes. She could tell you all day about his left eye, and the next day about his right eye.

Troy slowly got up, now Sianii lay on his back. Troy lowered his head picked up the two hare that he had caught. He walked up and carried Sianii up the snow bank, he was very strong. Sianii wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, she had peace in her mind now, knowing that her mate was safe at home. Troy dropped the two hares onto the ground and lay down. Sianii got off of him and the two snuggled rubbed each others heads together. They both wagged there tails and smiled. Troy stood up and asked "No one is awake yet?" Sianii replied as she sat down "I am afraid not. Looks like everyone is tired. Let them sleep." Troy grumbled and said as he sat next to her "Not fair, I woke up before the sun even rised! Look at me, I am fine." The silver wolf sighed and giggled lightly. Troy puffed out his cheeks as he refused to say more. Sianii smiled and leaned against Troy's shoulder and whispered "Your so funny~". Troy closed his eyes and pointed his head in another direction. He let out a high pitched "_Hmmph._" Sianii just laughed. She could never take Troy seriously when he was frustrated. She thought it was cute when he puffed out his cheeks.

Suddenly, one of the wolves awoke, it was a white wolf with a black underbelly and icy blue eyes. "Icebreaker, your up." said Troy. The white wolf grumbled and stood up. He stretched and yawned. Icebreaker was the beta of the pack, he would normally take over whenever Sianii and Troy (the alphas) left to go somewhere. Icebreaker was very loyal and trustworthy. Sianii had full faith in him and never underestimated his power. He was very strong, but not as strong as Troy. Icebreaker only beat him once in a battle of training but that was the only time. Troy and Sianii respected Icebreaker and he respected them. "Yes. I am up. How is it going?" he asked with a groggy voice. Sianii gave a small smile and said "It is good. Troy went out earlier to go hunt some food for us." Troy added "But it is very little. It was so early in the morning, none of the animals were up. I was naive in thinking I could do such a job alone." Troy sighed and hung his head in shame. Icebreaker said "Alpha, don't be too hard on yourself. Why don't I recruit three wolves and I to go hunt some elk?" Troy looked away and shrugged "Nothing can really go wrong, I guess." Sianii cleared her throat and said "May I come along?" Icebreaker nodded and said "Do whatever you wish, Sianii-sama".

~~~(Lolz, "Sianii-sama" x3)~~~

Troy looked at Icebreaker and asked "Who will you be taking?" Icebreaker remained quiet for a moment. He was thinking on who should come. Sianii was getting bored and began sticking out her tongue and wiggling it around. She shut her eyes tightly and made weird noises. Troy bursted out laughing and asked her "What are you doing, Sianii?! Hahaha!" Icebreaker chuckled lightly. Sianii opened her eyes, slipped her tongue back into her mouth and replied "I am bored." Troy shook his head and giggled. Icebreaker smiled and finally said "Um.. yeah okay, I am planning on bringing Dawn, Fawn and Spot. But then I thought just to bring the whole pack." Sianii nodded in agreement. Troy replied "Sounds good. I suppose we will have to wake up the pack then." Icebreaker nodded his head and stood up. He walked back to the pack. Now Sianii and Troy were alone. Sianii sighed "Ugh... that means we will have to co-op with Silveris and Dawn." Troy looked down at Sianii with sympathetic eyes. "Don't worry, Sianii.. If Silveris tries to hurt you, I promise I will stop him." Troy smiled and gave Sianii a small kiss. Sianii blushed and looked away "T-Troy...ugh...you are so annoying." she said with a small smile. Troy smiled and hugged Sianii. Sianii waited a few seconds and then pushed him away gently.

The silver wolf looked up a the grey sky and saw small white dots falling from the sky. Troy looked up and asked "Is it snowing?" Sianii replied "Yes, I had a feeling it would snow." The two mates looked up at the snowy sky and let the snowflakes fall onto they furry faces. Sianii closed her eyes and smiled, she loved the snow. Troy wrapped his right arm around Sianii and pulled her in close to him. The two snuggled and let the snow cover them up in a cool white blanket.

**That all! I hope you liked it! I am super excited for Sianii to read this! I really hope she will like it! Sorry it is so short (_ _|||| I need to work on details and stuff. Well, anyways... bye!**

**~~To Sianii~~**

**Here it is! I really hope you like it! I tried not to make Sianii so goofy, but I didn't want to make her too stone-cold either (^_^) I hope you understand. This was really fun to make, I am actually planning to make more chapters to this story :) maybe I will add a surprise character (0o0) ooh! Who will it be? (I honestly do't know xD) Ah well, anyway... I hope you have a great week and I look forward to your thought of the story :) (you can make a video about the story if you want, I don't mind (^_^))**

**Stay awesome Sianii! **

**- Tsukiko/ChibiDeidara13/Juliet**


End file.
